A red hat costs $$77$, which is $7$ times as much as a green shirt costs. How much does the green shirt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the red hat is a multiple of the cost of the green shirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$77 \div 7$ $$77 \div 7 = $11$ A green shirt costs $$11$.